


so we meet again

by dragcnlxrd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Everyone is reincarnated, Fluff, Funny, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Humor, Humour, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Modern AU, Modern Era, Not immortal, Pining Arthur, Queen Morgana (Merlin), Reincarnation, because americans lmao, hehe, mortal!merlin, no immortality because that’s sad, uthers still a little bitch tho, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragcnlxrd/pseuds/dragcnlxrd
Summary: Arthur misses his flight and has to stay in Ealdor for two weeks. He’s also working on something. And basically, everyone’s an idiot, Kilgarrah still sucks but now in human form, Gwen and Morgana are queens, Gaius’ eyebrow has gotten worse and Merlin’s just really done with everyone’s bullshit.Aka, the Merlin fic that’s very loosely based on Falling Inn Love that no one ever actually asked for!
Relationships: Elyan/Mithian (Merlin), Freya/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	so we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> hiii omg i’m so so excited to be starting this new fic!! a couple of stuff first tho, it’s not beta read so if you find any mistakes, i’m sorry man english may be my first language but i still make mistakes lmao. 
> 
> another thing i wanna say; don’t be an asshole. like pls don’t be sexist, racist, homophobic, biphobic or lesbianphobic or transphobic in the replies or anywhere to the characters or anyone. the world is changing, and as a writer i’m trying to add more and more representation into my writing. for example, more character headcanons as diverse sexualities, different pronouns, different races and religions etc. so yeah, just be respectful and enjoy the fic :)
> 
> ENJOY!! <33

Merlin wouldn’t usually have stopped. The snowstorm was in late January—which is strange as the UK hardly got snow these days, let alone a _snowstorm._ But, still; it was just snow! Usually, he would have _plowed_ _on_ as he always did. 

(Haha, get it, _plowed_?)

Why didn't he, you may ask?

Well, it had all started with him heading off to work as usual. The weather had looked fine earlier that morning, but unlike everything else about Britain, it was a known fact that the weather was truly _unpredictable_ . So, it snowed and the snow quickly turned into a massive storm. _Fun!_

He still would have walked straight to the office though, if it hadn’t been for the sight that had _enthralled_ him rather deeply. 

As he was walking past the town’s Mcdonald’s, his eyesight had been partially shaded by the hood he’d earlier pulled up protectively against the snow but he was sure of what he’d seen. It was a man—no one he _knew_ , surely. Merlin knew everyone in this small town, and he was sure he’d never seen this man before. 

The man looked around Merlin’s age. He had blond hair, broad shoulders and a pair of _enticing_ blue eyes—which looked clouded with an air of a thousand burdens and nobody to share them with, perhaps. 

He attracted Merlin— _mind_ you, not in the romantic sense (though, he wouldn’t be _particularly_ opposed to that either!). It was more like, there was something about him that made Merlin want to go up to him and start a conversation. Not small talk, no—rather, a deep conversation. He wanted to know everything there _was_ to know about this stranger he’d only just seen.

It was a weird feeling, Merlin thought as a deep chill ran down his spine. It wasn’t because of the cold though, that much he was sure of. _Maybe_ , it was at the realisation that the blond was now staring right back at him, blue eyes practically piercing into his soul. _Weird_.

He felt his feet make their way through the large door and toward the front counter as if he hadn’t any control over them. He could hear a lot of commotion in the back and realised it was probably due to the power and the fact that it would probably go out soon. 

He ordered a cappuccino and a stack of pancakes seeing as he still had a half hour to go before work. His order number was _111_. 

He sat down in front of the man he’d seen earlier, his receipt in hand. It was only then Merlin noticed what he was wearing; a casual (at least, casual for a businessman) white dress-shirt, a pair of navy blue trousers cut from the same cloth as the blazer resting on the back of the man’s chair. 

_Talk about intimidating, huh?_

“New here?” he asked, trying to build small talk. How was one supposed to talk to ethereal strangers and convince them they were soulmates, again?

All the man did was raise an eyebrow. 

“I’ve just never seen you round town before and I basically know everyone here; born and bred in Ealdor y’know?” Oh, no—he was rambling.

“Uhm,” the man uttered, eyes widening.

And, that’s when the power went out. Oh, had he forgotten to mention?

_THE DOOR WAS ELECTRONIC._

“ _Crap!_ ” he exclaimed as the realisation of what this situation would lead to seeped into his veins, creeping slowly into his consciousness. 

Merlin Emrys was _fucked_ — _utterly, and thoroughly fucked._

“What? What is it?” Hot Blonde Soulmate Adonis asked, sensing trouble. His accent was rather posh, Merlin noted. His eyes were narrowed, one eyebrow raised. 

“Well, there’s a blackout, as you can see. And all the doors need power to function. So, we’re kinda stuck in here...probably for the better half of the day.,” he chuckled nervously.

Hot Blonde Soulmate Adonis’ eyes widened, “Right, but I assumed there was a backup generator or...something! _Isn’t_ there?!”

Merlin shook his head, smiling sheepishly. He was soon saved by the buzz of his phone with a text from Freya, a coworker of his.

freya: _hey morgana said she heard abt the blackout in your part of the town so she asked if you’re gonna be able to make it to work_

merlin: _im in mcdonald’s and the powers out. the doors here all need electricity so i’m stuck mate_

merlin: _can you tell her i won’t be able to make it today?_

freya: _yea sure i’ll let her know_

merlin: _thanks you rock_

He put his phone on the table and looked up to see Hot Blonde Soulmate Adonis’ head resting in his hands.

“Uh, alright?” The guy looked downright _knackered_.

“Yeah, uh, I’m fine. Just realised I’m probably going to miss my flight back to Camelot.” he sighed. “It’s fine, I was probably going to cancel it anyway. My sister wants me to stay for two weeks. I’ll have to stay at some B&B here or something.”

“Camelot, huh? What brings you to this part of the country? Ealdor isn’t exactly bustling with businesspeople,” he said, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Bold of you to assume _I’m_ a businessman,” he challenged, eyebrow quirked and a smile tugging at a corner of his mouth.

“Am I wrong?” Merlin answered, smirking.

“Haha, unfortunately not. I’m Arthur Pendragon, by the way. I prefer he/him pronouns and I’m the CEO of Pendragon Enterprises.” Arthur said, closing his laptop and looking Merlin in the eyes with a hand reached out.

He reached out his own to shake Arthur’s surprisingly warm ones. “Merlin Emrys. I use he/him too and I’m a social worker,”— _yeah, in the magic department._ It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

“Pleased to meet you.” He smiled for the first time.

“Wait, I’m sorry; did you say Pendragon Enterprises? Like, Morgana Pendragon?” Merlin asked, registering his words.

_Oh fuck._

“You _know_ Morgana?” Hot Blonde— _Arthur_. Arthur raised his eyebrows. 

“Uhm, yes? She’s my boss…” Merlin squinted, not sure of where this was going.

“Oh, so you’re a Magic User then. Of course, you are. You’re a social worker in the British Bureau of Magic. I should’ve known.” he sighed, pursing his lips. 

Merlin’s defence mechanism immediately flared up. How did this guy know about the BBM?! Was he against magic? It was strictly hidden from the public. Was he a magic user, too? Is that why Merlin’s magic tingled in his presence? 

“I’m her brother. Or well, half-brother.” Arthur mumbled as a means of explaining, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh. Uh, well. Nice meeting you, Arthur! I’m going to go and sit over there now.” he awkwardly shuffled in his seat, pointing with his thumb at the farthest corner in the small McDonald’s.

Arthur took hold of his wrist. “No, please. Don’t get weirded out or anything. I may not be a Magic User, but I’m not a bigot like my father—I promise!” he rambled, nervously staring at Merlin, wide eyes pleading for him to stay.

He stayed.

“Alright then, but that’s not the reason I was about to leave. I mean, I didn’t think you were a bigot or anything. You don’t look like a pig, pft. Wait, I didn’t mean to say your father looked like a pig—your father’s very hot? Wait, what? No! No. Your father isn’t hot—well, I’m sure he’s very attractive to people who are interested in him, but I’m not! Not that I think your father’s boring or anything? I’m sure…” his rambling ended abruptly when he noticed Arthur practically guffawing his arse off, nearly falling off his chair. 

His head was thrown back, and a deep rumbling chain of laughter was coming out of his mouth and Merlin was sure it was the most beautiful melody his mortal ears had ever heard. 

“You’re cute, Merlin,” he remarked when he was finally done wiping the tears from his eyes.

Cute? Bruh, what a flirt. Well, two could play at that game.

“As I was saying, the reason I stayed wasn’t that,” he started. “It was mainly that I didn’t want to fall in love with my boss’ brother; you’re very attractive,” he smirked when Arthur choked on his coffee. 

Merlin missed the satisfaction of seeing him rapidly wiping the coffee from his face though, since his order number was called out. His food was ready. Merlin went up to the counter and showed the cashier his receipt. He, then, walked back to the table with a tray.

“Interesting reasoning,” Arthur smirked. “Falling in love, huh? You think I’m attractive, Merlin?” 

Merlin shook his head, begging all the deities to make his blush disappear. He could tell this was going to be a long two weeks. _Very long, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna contact me, the writer, or have any ideas or constructive criticism, maybe feedback, i’ve left my tumblr username here!! 
> 
> okayemryswrites


End file.
